Almost Final Moments
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: After Gus gets kidnapped, Shawn must find him. But after Shawn almost dies due to a bomb, he must stay hospitalized due to many broken bones. How will he save Gus, now? Gus, Shawn and Juliet whump! Plus Shules!
1. Missing

Gus had just finished his route. As he headed to his car, two men came around from behind it.

"Hello." Gus said to the men, "Can I help you?"  
The men started towards Gus. Gus started to panic, these men were really freaking him out. As the men got closer, Gus started to reach for his phone. But he couldn't get to it in time. The men had him. Gus tried to yell for help but no one could hear him because the men covered his mouth. The men shoved him into the trunk of their car.

Meanwhile at the Psych Office. Shawn had just arrived.  
"Hey, Gus. I was thinking." He said as he entered, "Gus?"  
Shawn expected Gus to be there. Gus was always there before him. Shawn took out his phone and dialed Gus. No answer. He dialed again. All he got was, "You've reached Burton Guster..."  
"That's weird." Shawn said to himself, "Gus always answers after two rings. Or was that my dad."  
Shawn sat down. He would have to wait.

After about 5 minutes, Shawn was tired of waiting. So he dialed Jules, "Hey, Jules, have you, by any chance seen Gus anywhere?"  
"No, I haven't seen him. Why?" Jules asked.  
"Well, I don't know. He wasn't in the office this morning."  
"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for him, then." Jules said.  
As Shawn hung up, he had an idea. It has been a while since he paid Gus a visit at Central Coast Pharmaceuticals.

When Shawn arrived at Central Coast Pharmaceuticals, he went to the first person he saw.  
"Excuse me, have you seen Gus?" Shawn asked.  
"I'm not familiar with that name." The woman Shawn had asked replied.  
"Oh, sorry. Burton Guster. Have you seen him?  
"Yes, Mr. Guster left an hour ago. He said he had finished his route."  
"Okay, thank you." Shawn ran out the door.  
He went out to the parking lot. He turned his head slightly to the left. That's when he saw it. He spotted Gus's car, the blueberry.  
Shawn started panicking when he didn't find Gus inside it.  
He took out his phone and dialed Jules again, "Jules, I think we might have a mucho grande problemo."  
"What is it? Shawn, what's going on?" Jules asked.  
"Gus. I found his car. He's not inside. The lady I asked said he left an hour ago! Jules, I'm freaking out. Gus is missing! He probably didn't have lunch, either. Oh, poor Gus!"  
"Shawn, just stay calm. What lady?"  
"The lady who works at Central Coast Pharmaceuticals."  
"Oh, that makes sense. Is that where you are now?"  
"Yes." Shawn replied.  
"I'll be right there." Jules said.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked when she got out of her car, "Where are you?"  
"Over here!" Shawn yelled from across the parking lot.  
"What are you doing?" Juliet asked when she reached him.  
"Looking for Gus. He's not anywhere, Jules. He's not answering his phone, either!"  
Jules looked in Shawn's eyes. She could see the fear in his eyes. Shawn was scared.  
She grabbed his hands, "Shawn, take a deep breath, calm down. Where did you see him last?"  
Shawn took a deep breath, "Early this morning. I snuck into his apartment to get something of mine. He was sleeping. Jules, we have to find him!"  
"We will, Shawn." Juliet went over to the blueberry. She looked inside, she tried to open it. Locked, "Shawn, do you have a key for this?"  
"Oh, yeah. Here." He gave her the key he had stolen from Gus's desk drawer.  
Juliet unlocked the car and started to get in. When she was halfway in she found something, "Shawn."  
"What? Did you find something?" He walked toward the car.  
"No, stop!" Juliet yelled.  
"Jules, what?"  
Juliet moved her head to get out of the car. When she got out, she started running, "Shawn! Run!"  
They started running. Shawn looked back to see the blueberry burst out into flames.


	2. Find Gus!

"Shawn!" Juliet asked. She looked around. She didn't see him, "Shawn!"  
She started to panic. She stood up and felt a piercing pain in her leg. She looked down and saw blood running down her leg. It was probably broken. But she couldn't think about herself right now. She had to find Shawn.  
"Shawn!" She yelled. She heard a moan. She turned her head. "Oh my gosh! Shawn! Are you okay?"  
"I-Gus. Help." Shawn said faintly.  
It was Juliet's turn to start freaking out. She dialed 911.

After she hung up she went back over to Shawn, "It's going to be alright, Shawn. Help is on the way."  
"Jules." Shawn said, "Are you okay."  
"I'm fine." Jules replied. Tears started running down her face as she looked at Shawn lying there, "Just stay with me."  
"What the heck happened here?" Lassiter said from behind them. He ran up to them when he saw Shawn on the ground.  
"Blueberry." Shawn said and tried to lift his arm to point but winced at the pain.  
Just then the ambulance arrived. The medics ran to Shawn with a gurney.  
Shawn reached his hand for Juliet's.  
"It's okay Shawn. I'm coming with you."  
She started toward the ambulance but collapsed from the pain in her leg.  
"I've got you, partner." Lassiter said as he lifted her into the ambulance, "I'll call Henry."  
"Okay." Juliet said.  
Then the medics closed the doors. And started for the Santa Barbara General Hospital.

Shawn opened his eyes. He looked around. Then he spotted Henry.  
"Dad?" Shawn said.  
"Son. I'm here." Henry said.  
"Where's Gus?" Shawn asked. "And Jules? What's going on?"  
"Juliet is in the next room. You were in an accident."  
"And Gus?"  
"He's still missing."  
"Oh, Dad. Where is he?"  
"I don't know. But the police are doing all they can to find him."  
Juliet walked in with crutches. She saw Shawn awake and went over, "Shawn! You're awake! I was so worried!"  
"What? What happened to you?" Shawn asked.  
"I just broke my leg. I'll be fine. I'm just glad to see you awake." She smiled at him.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"4 days." She answered.  
"Well, I feel better, now. Can I go look for Gus?"  
"Not yet, I'm afraid." The doctor said as he walked in. "Now that you're awake. You will still need a few weeks to recover. You have several broken bones."  
"I need to find Gus!" Shawn said.  
Lassiter peeked in when he heard Shawn yell, "Spencer, you're awake. Look, I don't think this is the greatest time to tell you this, but."  
"What is it?" Shawn asked, "Is it about Gus? Oh, did you find him? Is he okay?"  
"No, we didn't find him. And, well. We went to his apartment and well. Let's just say that it wasn't very good."  
"What was it? What did you find? You have to tell me!" Shawn said.  
"Okay! Take it easy, Spencer. We found his phone. And what was on that phone was a bunch of calls made to a known drug lord."  
"Drug lord? Gus wouldn't call a drug lord." Shawn said with a surprised face.  
"That's what it said."  
"Is it possible that the phone was planted?" Shawn asked.  
"I guess, but there was no indication of a break in."  
"Maybe the guy who kidnapped Gus took his keys and his phone." Shawn was getting restless. He looked over to Jules, "Jules, find Gus. You have to."  
"We will, Shawn. We will."  
Just then Shawn slipped back into unconsciousness.  
"Shawn?!" Jules went to his side. She put her hand on his face and whispered in his ear, "We will find him."


	3. Tears Must Fall

**I had tears in my eyes as I wrote this chapter :')**

* * *

Juliet awoke to something stroking her hair. She had fallen asleep at Shawn's bedside. Waiting for him to wake up. She looked up, through her tear stained eyes she saw Shawn, looking at her and smiling.  
"Shawn." Juliet said with a sigh of relief. Tears filled her eyes once more when she looked at him. "Shawn, this is all my fault. If I had only not gotten into the car."  
"Jules it's not your fault. It was meant for Gus. And who knows where he could be right now! Any luck with the search?"  
"Nothing yet." Juliet sighed.  
"Ugh! I feel so helpless just lying here doing nothing! I HAVE to find Gus!"  
"Shawn, we are doing everything we can. Gus will be found." She layed her head on his hand and fell back asleep.

"What do you want?" Gus asked the two men. Gus was tied to a chair, unable to move. Gus was surprised at his bravery towards the situation but at the same time, scared like crazy. He had to get out of here.  
The men didn't say anything they just walked out and turn off the lights.  
Gus was now tied to a chair and sitting in the pitch black darkness, alone. Or so he thought. He heard a noise. It sounded like crumpled paper, but he couldn't be sure.  
"Hello? Someone there?" Gus asked in a shaky voice.  
Then, a dark figure came out of the shadows. He flipped the lights back on.  
Gus looked at the figure standing before him. A tall man who looked to be in his mid thirties. When the man got closer, Gus recognized him.  
"Wait a minute I know you!" Gus said, "You're-"  
"I know you know who I am." The man said in a deeper voice than Gus expected, "Just know, that I asked my men to bring you here for a very specific reason. I expect you know what that reason is?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Gus started to move his arm. But refrained when he remembered he was strapped down.  
"You don't remember? My, Gus. I'm quite surprised." The man turned and headed for the door, "Good night, Gus."  
Again, Gus was alone in the darkness.

"Jules, you're hurting me." Shawn said.  
Jules was, again, awoken by Shawn.  
"Oh, what?" She asked confused with what was going on.  
"You're hurting me." Shawn said with a look of pain on his face, "Could you move a little, please?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She got up, "I better call Lassiter, see if he has anything on the Gus investigation."  
"Gus investigation?" Shawn asked.  
"Oh, yeah. That's what I decided to call it. What do you think?"  
"Well, you came up with it. So, I love it." Shawn smiled up at her.  
Juliet smiled back. She reached her hand for his, "Don't worry, Shawn. Gus will be okay. You will, too." She gave him a kiss before going out to the hall to call Lassiter.  
Shawn watched her leave. When she was gone, he lost it. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about everything that had happened. Gus going missing, himself and Jules almost died because of the explosion. He couldn't help but think what would happen if Gus' body was found in a ditch somewhere.  
"Get a hold of yourself, Shawn." He told himself, "I am not going to act like this. I HAVE to find Gus!"  
He had said that last thing a little too loudly because Juliet had heard him.  
She walked in and saw Shawn, tears and all.  
"Oh, Shawn." She ran to his side.  
Shawn started sobbing, which made her start, too.  
When the crying stopped and the tears stopped flowing, Shawn looked at Jules, "I love you, and no matter what happens, I will. Even if Gus's body is found in a ditch somewhere."  
"I love you, too, Shawn. And don't worry, Gus won't be found in a ditch somewhere."


	4. A Dream to Follow

_"Gus?" Shawn said. "What are you doing?"_  
_Gus was fiddling with something in his hands. Gus looked up at Shawn and tilted his head._  
_"Gus! Speak!" Shawn went over to Gus and pushed him on his side. Then, suddenly Gus changed to Juliet, "Jules? What? How?"_  
_Jules stood up. And put her hand on Shawn's shoulder, "Shawn, you are dreaming wake up."_  
_Shawn was confused, "A dream? A dream?"_  
_"Shawn!" Shawn turned to see Henry standing there, "What the heck are you doing standing in a box of ducks?"_  
_Shawn looked down to see that he was, indeed, standing in a box of ducks._  
_"What?" Shawn looked back to Henry. He was gone. Shawn turned back around, Juliet was also gone. Just then, Gus appeared and walked towards Shawn. Gus had on a shirt that read, 'something something Donkey something'. Gus handed Shawn a piece of paper._  
_Shawn took the little rectangle-shaped piece of paper._  
_"You will be framed?" Shawn read aloud, "What?"_  
_Gus's face looked confused. He took the piece of paper from Shawn, and handed him another._  
_"Ducks will save the day? So will you. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz." Shawn looked back at Gus when he finished reading the note, Gus was gone, "Buzz? Ducks? Right now, I can't tell if this dream has any meaning."_  
_"Shawn!" A voice said._  
_Shawn turned to see Juliet, again._  
_"Jules?" _  
_"Shawn!" Juliet said again, "Shawn!"_

Shawn awoke to reality. No ducks, whatever that meant, no-. Shawn realized why the ducks where in his dream. He had fallen asleep watching Duck Dynasty. He looked around, he saw Jules standing over him with a smile on her face.  
"You fell asleep watching Duck Dynasty, again, didn't you?" She peeked at the computer screen before taking it of his lap, she saw the Duck Dynasty menu, "I knew it! Shawn, you have got to get through this phase. I don't think this show is going to help you get better."  
She put the computer on the nearest table.  
"Or maybe it will." Shawn said, "I had a dream, a weird dream, but dreams are dreams and you can't really-"  
"At least you are getting better, Shawn, what was the dream?"  
"Gus!" Shawn remembered that Gus was missing and started panicking, again, "My dream, it was a clue! For finding Gus! The spirits must have been in a giving mood! Yes! A clue to find Gus!"  
"Shawn, what was the dream?" Juliet was getting annoyed, but at the same time, happy at the fact that they might have a clue to Gus's whereabouts.  
"In my dream, Gus gave me a piece of paper, it said ducks will save the day. So will you. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz."  
"What does this mean, Shawn? Other than the fact that Duck Dynasty entered your dream."  
"Buzz. Buzz. Buzz." Shawn thought, he thought back to his dream, what was Gus fiddling with? He thought harder and figured out what it was. A badge. Not just any badge, a policeman's badge, "Jules, this doesn't look too good. I think it was talking about Buzz."  
"Buzz? Like, Buzz McNab?"  
"Yeah, what could Buzz have to do with Gus!" Shawn asked he started to panic again.  
"Shawn, take it easy. I'll go talk to Buzz. Stay here and do, well, whatever."  
Shawn looked in Juliet's eyes. He saw the stress and exhaustion, "Okay, uh, when was the last time you slept?"  
"I'm not sure. It's been a while."  
"Well, why don't you get some sleep and let Lassie do the interrogation?"  
"I guess Lassiter could do it. I mean, I'm in no shape to be running around, it's hard enough trying to walk with these things."  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Shawn asked.  
"I'm gonna go home, get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you in a while." She smiled at him, gave him a kiss, and started to leave.  
"Jules, wait." Shawn said.  
"What?"  
"You're awesome as a dream character." Shawn said.  
"Interesting choice of words." Juliet said, "Nice to know that I stay in your mind."  
She smiled at him again, before turning to leave.


	5. The Call

Shawn's phone rang, it made Shawn wake up from his slumber. As he reached over to answer it, he glanced at the screen. Gus. That's odd. The police have Gus's phone. He clicked the answer button.  
"Gus? Gus? Are you there? Are you okay, buddy?" Shawn asked.  
"I'm afraid, I'm not your 'buddy'." A man said in a deep voice.  
"What? Who is this? Gus?" Shawn asked. He was confused.  
Jules walked in, just then. She saw Shawn on the phone and the fear in Shawn's eyes.  
"Shawn? Who is it?" Jules asked as she walked closer.  
Shawn put it on speaker.  
"You see, Mr. Spencer-" The man continued, but was cut off.  
"How do you know my name? Who is this? Why do you have Gus's phone?" Shawn asked.  
"Will you just shut up so I can continue!" The man said in an angry tone.  
"Yeah, I guess." Shawn looked at Jules, he saw that she was as scared as he was.  
"I have your friend. If you want to see him again, you better listen closely." The man said, "You must come, in one, I repeat, one month. I trust you will have recovered from your injuries. You must come to the place I will specify at a later date."  
"One month!" Shawn yelled at the man, "I can't wait one month! I have to see Gus!"  
"Okay, let's make it 2 weeks, then." The man said, "It would help me, I need all the time in the world."  
"I'm sorry, what?" Shawn said, confused again.  
"Nothing." The man said.  
"Jules, I can't wait." Shawn said. His eyes tearing up as he said this.  
Jules gave him a sad look.  
"Shawn?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Gus! Are you okay? What's going on?" Shawn asked.  
"I'm fine, Shawn. But I need you to listen to me. I can only say a few words."  
"I'm listening." Shawn said.  
"Piece the puzzle together. For this is a clue. Run the for the theater. I will protect you."  
"Gus, what does this mean?"  
When Gus hung up, Shawn looked back up at Jules, "Jules, I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
"I know, I'll go and get this call traced. Maybe we can get a location." She took Shawn's phone, and limped out the door.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Gus asked. He was furious with this man. He had kept Gus tied to a chair for longer than he could keep track of. His whole body hurt.  
"Gus, my friend. We've already been through this.  
"No we haven't. You never told me."  
"Ah, you are correct, Mr. Guster." The man said, "The reason for all of this is because of you and that other idiot, Shawn."  
"What? What did we," Gus stopped and corrected himself, "I mean, Shawn, do?"  
"Well, you see, you put my very, very close friend behind bars."  
"So all of this is revenge? She was a criminal. What do you expect?"  
"Yes, she was a criminal. But that doesn't change the fact that she was my closest friend." The man said.  
All this reminded Gus of his friendship with Shawn. Even though Shawn had tricked him into doing the craziest of things over the years, he has still managed to stay friends. But, this man, the man that he thought didn't matter. Had done things Gus didn't know he was capable of.  
"You don't know what it's like to live without a friend, a friend that was very close to me."  
"But I do know, Shawn has left me dozens of times. Once, he left for 2 months."  
"But I was without my friend for 6 years. 6. Now that she's gone, I have to take matters into my own hands, for Alice."


	6. A Psycho

"Shawn! We got a trace!" Jules said, almost falling over with excitement.  
"Really? Where did it come from?" Shawn asked, he started to get excited, too. They were finally getting closer to saving Gus.  
"The beachfront location." Jules replied.  
"What? That's where the office is." Shawn said with a look of shock on his face.  
"Yep, that's what it said. Lassiter is already headed there."  
"You didn't go with him?"  
"I'm standing here, aren't I?"  
"I don't know, you could be a hologram." Shawn said jokingly.  
"Help me, Shawn Spencer, You're my only hope." Juliet joked.  
Shawn smiled.  
"Now I know you are getting better." She said.  
"And the second I can get out of this bed, I am headed for wherever Gus might be."  
"Uh, no. You will stay out of the way. Shawn, this is like the time your father was shot. When you're emotionally involved, it gets, well, you know." She said.  
"Epic?" Shawn asked.  
"No."  
"Awesome?"  
"No, Shawn." Juliet sighed, "I'm going to go. You need anything?"  
"A pineapple smoothie would be nice." Shawn smiled up at his girlfriend.  
She smiled back, "I'll be right back."  
After she left, Shawn started thinking about what Gus had said. "Piece the puzzle together. For this is a clue. Run for the theater. I will protect you." What did it mean? Theater. Maybe he had to go see a movie. But what about the protect you part? He thought about all the movies that were about protecting. Nothing. None of them seemed to have any relevance to the case. He thought harder, trying to think. Maybe everything Gus had said was a clue. No, that wasn't possible. Piece the puzzle, movies with protecting and puzzles? That would be a strange movie. Wait. Puzzle, that was the key. He knew what the clue meant.

Juliet came in with a smoothie in hand, she handed it to Shawn.  
"Really?" Shawn said as he took a sip of the wonderful drink item, "Ah, very refreshing."  
"Lassiter went to the beachfront location, he found a trail of green popcorn and apple jack cereal. When he went in you guys's office he found, other than all the other garbage you keep in there, a brochure to the Santa Barbara Aquarium, a bunch of wolf hair, a figurine of a man doing Wushu, and an Indiana Jones book."  
Shawn thought, this information backed up his previous theory, "Jules, this guy has something to do with past cases."  
"What? How do you know?" Jules asked.  
"While you were away, I had a vision. Even though it was distorted because of my injuries, I could make out the main thing the spirits were trying to tell me. This man is a crazy person, who knows about private, police cases."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"The green popcorn, remember when we did that speed dating thing? The popcorn was there, during the event."  
"Yeah, I remember that. But that could be an insane coincidence."  
"Sure, but how do you explain the other things found? Apple jacks, I wore a shirt that said apple jacks once, remember? 'Your one true love will be wearing an apple jacks T-shirt'? And the brochure, from when Shabby was murdered. The bunch of hair, from the werewolf case. The figurine is from the case with the Chinese gangs. And finally, the Indiana Jones book, from when when the art was stolen from the museum last year. Jules, we are dealing with a psychopath."  
Juliet saw the look on Shawn's face. He wasn't joking around, "Shawn." She said  
"What?"  
"How did you know what that horoscope said?"  
"What horoscope?" Shawn said like he didn't remember anything. He had accidentally slipped that one out.  
"With the apple jacks, did you read it?"  
"Okay, Jules, I admit it. I WROTE it. But we need to be more serious about this. A psychopath has Gus!"


	7. Make the Escape

"Calm down Shawn." Juliet said to Shawn.  
"I can't! Jules, a psycho has Gus!" Shawn said.  
"I'm going to go tell Lassiter about this." She said.

After she left, Shawn looked around. When he saw that the coast was clear, he bolted. Grabbed some crutches on his way out of the hospital, and went out to the parking lot, and he took Juliet's car.

Juliet returned to Shawn's room, still on the phone. She dropped it when she saw that Shawn was no longer there. She picked it back up and yelled into it, "Carlton! Shawn is gone!"  
"What? O'Hara? Are you still there?" Lassiter said.  
Juliet inspected her phone, she had broken it. Apparently Lassiter had not heard anything she had said.

Shawn had to find Gus. He withheld the information he had figured out from the clues. The theater. This guy had information from the Yin/Yang case.  
Shawn had to make a stop back at his apartment to change out of his hospital clothes. When he tried to get his clothes on, he found out that was very difficult to accomplish with casts on your arms and legs. At least he could get around without hurting himself. After a while, he somehow managed to get his clothes on.

He arrived at the theater. He thought about what room he should go in. He decided to go in the same room that showed the Hitchcock movies, because, that just made sense. He went in to find that a movie was already playing. He thought back on the Yin case. What seat? 12 down, 6 across. He went to the seat, thankfully there was no one in that row. He went down and searched the area. He found a photo. He couldn't tell what it was because of the darkness in the room. He went out. When he got to the hall, he looked back at the photo.  
"Oh my gosh." He said when he saw it.  
It was a photo of Gus, tied to a chair.

Jules used the phone at the front desk to call Lassiter back, "Lassiter, Shawn is gone!"  
"What? How? He has like 5 broken bones."  
"I know! He escaped without anyone noticing. Which is very strange."  
"O'Hara, why didn't you call on your cell?"  
"I kinda broke it when I dropped it."  
"You dropped it? How?"  
"I was in shock, I found a hospital bed with no one in it! Lassiter, we have to find him. He is in no condition to go find Gus."  
"Why don't we let him? Remember how fast he found Carp? Less than a day. I'm sure he will have this figured out, soon."  
"Carlton, I know he is good at finding people. But this is different. It is Gus."  
"So?" Lassiter asked.  
"So!? Lassiter! He is my boyfriend, he is injured, he has a friend is being held captive by a psychopath. If I don't find him soon, who knows what will happen."  
"Okay, I'll send out some officers to go look for him."  
"Okay, thank you." Juliet hung up.  
She walked out of the hospital to the place she parked her car. Only to find her green bug missing.  
She waltzed right back into the hospital to call Lassiter again, "Shawn took my car."  
"Okay, that helps."  
"No, Carlton, that does not help. I have no means of transportation!"  
"I meant with the search. I'll be there shortly to pick you up." Lassiter replied.

Shawn stared down at the photo of his friend and tears started to fall. People were giving strange looks as they walked by, but he didn't care.  
"I will find the person who has you." Shawn said to the photo, even though he new it couldn't hear him.

"Okay, where to?" Lassiter asked O'Hara when he arrived.  
Juliet though for a second, "The theater! That creepy phone call he got. The clue Gus gave said something about the theater."  
"Which one?"  
"I don't know."  
"Wait, you said this psycho had information about previous cases. Is it possible?" Lassiter said.  
Juliet read his face, she new what he was talking about.

They arrived at the theater Shawn was at. Jules pointed at her car, "Shawn's here!"  
They ran inside, they looked all over and couldn't find him.  
"There's only one place we haven't looked, yet." Juliet said with a look of disgust.  
"Where?" But with the look on her face, Lassiter understood, "Oh."  
They both walked into the men's room. There, they found Shawn slumped against the wall inside a stall, holding the photo of Gus. Tears were running down his face.  
"Shawn!" Juliet went to his side to comfort him. She took the photo from his hands and looked at it, "Oh my gosh."


	8. Check Out

**Sorry this chapter is shorter. But, it kinda makes up for the extra long previous one. :)**

* * *

Lassiter saw Juliet's face when she looked at what Shawn had in his hands. Whatever it was, it must be pretty bad to set Shawn off like that. She gave the photo to him. He stared down at it and saw Gus tied up.  
His reaction was completely unexpected, "Shawn," He said in a relaxed tone.  
"Yeah?" Shawn looked up at him, tears still falling.  
"I WILL find this horrible psycho that has Guster. No matter what it takes."  
Juliet looked surprised at what he had just stated. She got up from Shawn's side to whisper in her partner's ear, "Really? Your helping? I mean, more than what you would normally do?"  
Lassiter looked back at the man slumped against the wall. He felt sympathy towards him, something he never did. But this was desperate times. He looked back at O'Hara, "Look at him, Juliet. Have you ever seen him this distraught?"  
"Did you just call me Juliet?" She asked.  
"No, I didn't. Come on, we have to get him back to the hospital."  
Juliet went back over to Shawn and reached her hand for his to help him up.  
But he didn't move, he just sat there. The only thing moving was the tears falling down.  
"Shawn," Juliet said to him when he didn't take her hand, "We have to take you back to the hospital, now."  
"No." Was the only word he could get out.  
"Spencer!" Lassiter said, back to his normal tone of voice, "Get up!"  
"Carlton!" Juliet yelled at him.  
"What?!"  
"It's okay, Jules." Shawn said, getting up.  
Juliet wiped the tears from his cheek. But then one fell down hers, and he did the same for her.  
"Can we stop with the emotions?" Lassiter asked.  
"What is wrong with you?" Jules turn around to face him once again, "Just a second ago you were the same way."  
"That was the one and only time I will ever do that." He started to go but Juliet stopped him.  
"Where are you going? You have to help me get Shawn back to the car."  
"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot."  
They helped Shawn get into the back of Lassiter's car.  
They were all in when Juliet remembered something, "Oh, wait. I have to get my car. You go on ahead, I'll be there just a few minutes behind."  
"Okay, O'Hara."

The car ride with Lassie was quiet, as it usually was when he rode with him.  
"Why are you helping me? Really?" Shawn asked from the back seat.  
Lassiter just had a Déjà vu moment from when he help Shawn capture Carp.  
"Well, you looked sad." Lassiter replied.  
"Is that it?" Shawn said, wiping more tears from his eyes.  
"Please stop, you're getting it on the seats."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you-nevermind."  
"Hey, Lassie? Do we have to go back to the hospital? I'm well enough to walk around, I don't need to stay there. At the least, I could stay at my apartment."  
Lassiter thought on that for a moment. He was right. He didn't need to stay in a hospital.  
"I'm driving to the hospital." Lassiter said. He didn't say that he was driving him there so that he could check out.  
Shawn sighed and continued his soft whimper.


	9. Move in

Juliet arrived at the hospital to find Lassiter helping walk Shawn out.  
"Lassiter?" She asked when she saw him so close to Shawn.  
Lassiter looked up and saw her. He quickly moved away. Only made Shawn loose his balance and he fell to the ground.  
She ran over to help Shawn up, "Shawn, let's get you back inside."  
"Uh." Shawn said.  
"What?" She looked to Lassiter.  
"He, uh, isn't going to be staying here any longer. Just signed the papers."  
"He was about to take me back to my apartment then you showed up." Shawn said with a half-grin.  
"You're going home?" She saw Shawn's eyes light up, "No, you're not. Your going to my place."  
"What?!" Lassiter said surprisingly.  
"You heard me. He can't take care of himself." She pointed to Shawn's injuries, "How he got those clothes on probably took a thousand years."  
"Actually it was 10 minutes." Shawn corrected her.  
She shot him one of her looks.  
"Your place sounds good." He stated.

Jules unlocked the door an went in. Shawn was right behind her. She turned around to see him struggling to get up the front steps.  
"Oh, let me help you" She said.  
"No, I'm fine. I got it." He said but let her help anyway. She helped him in and led him to the master bedroom.  
"Jules, this is your room." He said when he saw the room.  
"I know, I'll sleep in the guest room." She said.  
"Jules-" He started, but she shot him another look, "Fine."  
"You know, since you don't have anything here, I could go make a stop at your apartment to get some of your things."  
"No, that's okay."  
"What do you expect to where the next few weeks? My clothes?" She laughed.  
"I don't think you and I are the same size." He laughed, too. It was the first time he did so since Gus had disappeared.  
Jules went over to sit on the bed and started to cry. Which made Shawn stop laughing, "Jules? It was just a joke."  
"I'm not crying because of the joke. I'm crying because you laughed."  
"That's a bad thing?"  
"No, of course not. You laughed. I haven't heard you laugh in a long time."  
Shawn went over to sit next to her on the bed. He laid his head on her shoulder.  
She put her arm around him, "Don't worry Shawn. You'll get well, soon."  
"I'm not worried about that. I'll get better, I always do. I'm worried about what that guy on the phone said."  
"Oh, yeah. What do you think he wants?"  
He lifted his head, "I don't know. I hope it's not anything serious. Like 1 million dollars, or something."  
"I don't think either of us could afford that."  
"That's why I hope it's NOT that." He replied.

Lassiter parked his car, and walked into the station. He sat at his desk and thought. He thought about that photo of Gus. Then he remembered. He took it out of his pocket. He stared at it once more. He studied every bit of it. Looking for a clue. Before he submitted it into evidence. Other than the discolored clothing Gus was wearing, he didn't notice anything. He went to the Chief and handed her the photo.  
"Oh, gosh." She said when she saw it, "Was this sent here?"  
"No, Chief. Spencer found it, at the theater."  
"Which one?"  
"The one we went to a couple years ago when we were chasing Yin."  
"Oh, right. This guy is psycho, wait. Shawn found it? I thought he was in the hospital."  
"He was, he broke out to go find Guster. Don't worry, we found him. He is with O'Hara, right now."  
"Okay, well. Get this to evidence. Oh, and see if you can get a print off this."  
"Will do, Chief." He said.

* * *

**The wait for the next chapter might be a little longer. I've had a lot of schoolwork recently. :/ Plus I think I have a little Writer's Block. Which is never good.**


	10. Breakfast

Shawn awoke to the strong scent of smoke. He panicked and quickly jumped out of bed. But fell to the ground because of his injuries.  
Juliet, hearing his fumble, ran back to see what had happened.  
"Shawn? What the heck were you doing?" She said as she helped him back to the bed.  
"I smelled smoke." Shawn replied.  
"Oh, uh. I'll explain that later. Just stay here and rest a little while longer."  
She started to walk out but Shawn stopped her, "Jules? Your cast, it's gone."  
"Oh, yeah, I had it removed this afternoon."  
"Afternoon? What time is it?" Shawn asked.  
"3pm."  
"What?!"  
Juliet smiled at him and walked out to leave his mind to wander.  
She was making him pancakes breakfast at 3 in the afternoon. She had accidentally burned the first batch while she checked her email. She went back into the kitchen, went to the fridge, and took out the orange juice. She took a glass from the cupboard and poured a glass of the juice. She put the pancakes on a plate, which she then put on a tray along with the orange juice, and some bacon.

After the smokey smell went away, Shawn started to smell something else. This made him more anxious to get out of bed. Juliet walked in with a tray in her hands and placed it on his lap.  
"Breakfast in bed?" Shawn asked.  
"Yes." She said with a grin.  
"So, what was that smoke I smelled earlier?" He said taking a big bite of pancake.  
"Careful! You don't want to choke!" Juliet said, "It was the not so luck first batch of pancakes."  
"Ah." He said, "So, what's new? Like, what's happened since this morning?"  
"Uh, well. We pulled a print off that photo."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." She said.  
"Who'd it belong to?" Shawn said. His mood was cheery today.  
"Jay Macendale."  
"Wait a second. That name." Shawn said.  
"Yeah, I know, it was familiar to me, too. But, he's still in prison."  
"So, the guy who took Gus planted it?"  
"How do you plant a fingerprint?" She asked curiously.  
"Hold the phone." Shawn thought back to the last time he saw Despereaux. The way he had the names in the police database. But, how did this psycho know about that? No one knew he was still alive except him and Gus. Of course, he couldn't tell Jules that.  
"What?" Jules asked.  
"Nothing." He said, Should he tell her? He thought over and over. He thought some more and made his decision.  
"Jules, this guy just added the word 'extra' to his name. He is 'extra' crazy psychopath, now."  
"What?" She asked him.  
"This guy must have stalked us for years!"  
"What, Shawn!" She raised her voice so he could hear.  
"Remember Despereaux?" Shawn asked.  
"Of course, I do, Shawn."  
"He's still alive."  
"What? Shawn! How long have you known this?"  
"Over a year, now listen. Despereaux changed his DNA information in the police database to John Doe number 12. He used that guys body parts. Now, I don't know how this psycho found out about that because we were all in the office when he told us."  
"We? Us? Shawn!" She was getting annoyed.  
"Gus knows, too. But is it possible that he DID find out about that, and did the same thing? What heck is this guy want with us! Its Yin/Yang all over again!"  
"Shawn." She took his finished breakfast off his lap and moved it to the table next to the bed. She got on the bed with him, "Don't worry, this is NOT going to be Yin/Yang again."

* * *

**Did I get the Depereaux thing wrong? I just don't know...**


	11. Another Call

Gus started freaking out when he woke up to find that he was no longer tied to that hard chair. He looked around to examine his surroundings. It was dark, but not as dark as the other room he was in. He focused a while longer so that his eyes could adjust to the darkness. He looked down and noticed that he was not tied up. He was sitting on a very uncomfortable mattress. But it was a mattress, and not that horrible chair. He got up from the bed an immediately fell to the ground. He forgot that he had not stood up in so long.  
A man walked in the door, "Ah, Mr. Guster, you are awake."  
"What do you want, Julian." Gus said to the man who had entered the room.  
"Well, you see. I felt bad that you were in that chair so long. So I made arrangements for you to stay here, instead." Julian replied.  
"Why? I'm a hostage people don't treat hostages that way." Gus replied, much like Shawn would in this situation.  
"You'd rather sit in the chair?"  
"This is a nice room, who designed it?" Gus changed the subject.  
"How am I supposed to know that? Now, about you being my hostage. I treat hostages that way. I'm not as evil as you may think I am."  
"But your evil enough to kidnap me? And do who knows what else you did to Shawn!" Gus was horrified when he thought about it. He hadn't really had the time to think. He kept his mind on why this man was doing this stuff.  
"Shut up, Guster." Julian replied, "Okay, you got me. I am as evil as you may think. Maybe even more."  
This statement made Gus shiver, "What do you mean?"  
"You know Shawn, correct?" Julian asked.  
"Who's Shawn?" Gus asked. Hoping this lie save his life and Shawn's.  
"Oh, I know you know him. I called him." Julian replied.  
"You called Shawn? Why?"  
"Let me get to the point, you know him, he's your best friend. Well something happened."  
Gus up from the floor to be eye level with Julian, "What did you do to Shawn!"  
"Oh, nothing. Yet. His time will come when he will join you."

It was 4 in the afternoon when when Shawn received the call. He had all his casts removed and he was packing his things so he could go back to his apartment. He glanced at the number. Gus, again. Had it already been 2 weeks? He called for Jules before he answered it. When she ran in and then he clicked answer.  
"Ah, Mr. Spencer, feeling well?" Julian said.  
"Where's Gus?" Shawn asked and put it on speaker.  
"Oh, he's fine. But, don't worry, you'll see him very soon."  
"What?" Shawn whispered to Jules.  
She shrugged.  
Julian continued, "As for the place you should meet me. I'll be in the alley on State Street. 10 O'clock. Don't be late. And if I see any backup, your friend dies."  
"Do I need to bring anything?" Shawn gulped.  
"Just your brain." Julian replied before hanging up.  
"What the heck?" Shawn asked.  
"I don't know, Shawn. You probably know something he needs."  
"No, not that. There's an alley on State Street?"  
"Yeah, of course there is."  
"Jules I'm scared." Shawn admitted. He wasn't lying. He meant it.  
"Don't worry, Shawn. We may not be able to have backup, but what about a bug?"  
"I like the way you think." He said as he pulled her into a hug, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek, "Gus will be okay, this will all be over soon."  
Shawn felt a little relieved, "Okay." He said smiling as he went in for another kiss.

* * *

**I can't believe I got this up in time. :) Oh, and...Dun Dun Dun...**


	12. Hostage

**Thanks, Fantomfaire, for the tracker idea. :)**

* * *

Shawn arrived at the alley that the man had specified. He had on a bug, and a tracking device. Jules wanted to make sure that he would not be in danger.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer." A man came out of the shadows of the dark alley, "I don't think I've formally introduced myself. But before I do that,"  
He went over to Shawn, and found the tracker and the bug. He threw them at the ground, shattering them to pieces.  
Shawn immediately started to freak. He wasn't safe anymore.  
"Okay, now we can continue, but one more thing," The man took a cloth out from his pocket and covered Shawn's mouth.

"We lost the signal!" Lassiter shouted out.  
"What!?" Juliet, was already stressed about the fact that Shawn was doing this in the first place, but now, they didn't have a clue were he was.  
"O'Hara, the best thing you can do right now is stay out of the way. He's your boyfriend, things can get, emotional."  
Too late, already was. Tears started flowing. This month, she had cried much too often.  
"We will find him, O'Hara." Lassiter put his hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up at him.  
Her partner had acted strange before. But not THIS strange.

Shawn started to come to. He looked around.  
"Shawn!" A familiar voice said.  
"Gus?" At this point, Shawn couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or if it was real.  
"Shawn! You're awake!" Gus said, he was right beside Shawn.  
"What? What happened? Am I dreaming?" Shawn asked.  
Gus replied with a sad look, "Sadly, no."  
The man returned to the room, "Mr. Spencer, I'm so very sorry for what I had to do. But I had to get you away from that alley."  
"Who are you-Oh my-" Shawn recognized him. He didn't know why he didn't register who it was when he was in the alley, but, he couldn't remember much about that. Everything happened so fast.  
"Now, I see that by the look on you're face you know who I am." Julian said.  
"Yeah, now, what do you want!" Shawn asked in an angry tone.  
"Wow, Mr. Spencer, you are worse than you're friend. Now, I guess I have to fill you in. You see, you do know me from previous case. Alice's to be correct."  
"Yeah, sure. But, I thought that you-" Shawn was interrupted.  
"Yes, yes, yes. I know, but you don't know."  
"Uh, that makes no sense." Gus said.  
"It doesn't have to." Julian said.  
"Why do you have information from police cases?!" Shawn shouted.  
"It's called, hacking, and stalking. I did both."  
"Oh, dude, you have problems. Stalking us? For 6 years?! Get a life! Move on from your past!"  
"Shut up!"  
This remark made Gus jump. Shawn, however, was quite calm. Maybe a little bit irritated, "You think you're scaring me?"  
Maybe more than a little.  
"Excuse me?" Julian asked.  
"Uh, Shawn, maybe you should, uh, you know, uh, let him finish and say nothing you'll regret." Gus whispered to Shawn.  
"Gus? Who are you?" Shawn whispered back.  
"Uh, the same person?"  
"No, the first thing you say to me, after not seeing you for a month besides my name, is something not so encouraging? Sorry, buddy, heart equals crushed."  
"I." Gus looked down at the ground. He had already been through enough. He was tired, he wanted to go home even though he couldn't. So many things happening at once. That's when a tear trickled down.  
"Oh, sorry, buddy. I didn't mean that." Shawn felt sorry for him, Julian had had Gus longer than a month. He, himself, knew what it was like to be a hostage. Well, one with an injury. Gus wasn't that experienced with being hostage.  
"So, uh, what now?" Shawn asked Julian.  
"Shawn!" Gus whispered.  
Shawn gave him a look.  
"Oh, I have something BIG planned." Julian said.

* * *

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great, thanks. :)**

**You are my inspiration and my motivation. :) Thanks again :)**


	13. Lots of Tears

Juliet was so scared. Her boyfriend and his best friend were in the hands of a psycho and she couldn't do anything about it. She had cried herself to sleep that night, and the next night, and the night after that. She went into work every morning looking dreadful.  
"O'Hara!" Lassiter said, but stopped when he saw the awful shape his partner was in, "You look horrible."  
"Thanks, Carlton." She said sarcastically and went to her desk, "That's really nice of you to say."  
"Oh, sorry." He patted her on the back.  
Juliet put her face in her hands and started to cry again.  
Lassiter didn't realize how hard all of this was for her to handle.  
"O'Hara, Lassiter, we-" The Chief stopped in front of them. She looked to Lassiter, "What's going on?"  
"I, uh, um." Lassiter mumbled.  
Juliet looked up, wiped her tears and stood up, "Nothing, chief, everything is fine."  
The chief looked at her two detectives. One was loosing it and the other was in a completely awkward situation, "Take the day off, O'Hara. Go home."  
"No, I'm staying. we have to find Shawn!" Saying his name made her start crying, again.  
The Chief went over to her and gave her a hug. Something she never did for anyone, "I know this is a rough time. We all hope this will end soon so that Shawn and Gus are found."  
Again, the mention of his name, made her cry even harder, "Okay, I'll go." She gave the Chief and Lassiter a faint smile before she grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Big?" Shawn asked Julian, "Like how big we talking?"  
"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. You never know when to keep your mouth. Shut!" Julian replied, "I'll tell you later. For now, enjoy this meal, because it will be your last."  
4 men came in carrying loads of food. Turkey, cake, fried chicken, pineapple, salad, and a bunch of other different food items.  
"Uh, you're not going to eat us, are you?" Shawn asked.  
Julian laughed and walked out with his men.  
"Let's eat!" Gus said, running towards the food.  
"Gus! Wait, you don't think this guy is fattening us up so that he can eat us?"  
Gus laughed at that statement, "No!"  
"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.  
Shawn and Gus were acting like they had switched personalities.  
"What happened while I was gone? You're acting really strange." Gus said while taking a bite of the fried chicken.  
"Yes, a lot happened." Shawn said, going over to sit on the bed.  
"Like what?" Gus said.  
"Well, I blew up." Shawn said.  
"What!" Gus's eyes grew wide.  
"You're car exploded, and Jules and I were to close. I took was worst, but I'm okay now."  
"Wow. Good thing you're okay. Wait, my car!" Gus screamed.  
"Gus, if we don't find a way to get out of this, you will be worrying about much worse things than the blueberry."  
"Oh, right. Yeah. Anything else?"  
"I, uh, had a breakdown in front of Jules, and later, Lassie." Shawn said kinda quiet.  
"What kind of 'breakdown'?" Gus asked, still eating.  
"Emotional."  
"Why?"  
"Gus! You were missing! Well, now we're both missing, but I know you're alive now, and-" A single tear ran down, "Now, in front of you."  
"Aw, it's okay, Shawn. You see me cry all the time."  
"That's different." Shawn said with a sniffle.  
"How is it different?!" Gus said.  
"You cry, too much. Remember, you're a sympathetic crier." He replied, another tear fell.  
"Yeah, I guess I am. So, that means you better knock it off before I start, too."  
Shawn quickly wiped his tears.  
"Now, come on. Let's eat." Gus said.


	14. A Shoulder To Cry On

"AGH!" Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs for the 10th time. She slammed her face into the pillow Shawn used to sleep on. She could still smell him. This made her cry some more. She was angry and at the same time, sad. All of this was happening because of her. She didn't know why, she just felt it was her fault. She reached for her phone, which was ringing.  
"Hello?" She said quietly.  
"Hi, uh, O'Hara, um. We got a complaint about someone yelling and, uh, the address was the same apartment complex where you live, so, uh."  
Juliet put her hand to her mouth. She didn't actually realize what she had been doing for the past hour. Everything was a blur, "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize. I'm just so-" She broke down, again.  
"O'Hara? You okay?" Lassiter asked after he had heard the cries of her partner.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She choked out.  
"I don't think you are. You need a friend?" Lassiter asked.  
Juliet dropped her phone. She couldn't believe what her partner had just said. She reached over to pick it up from the floor. Good thing she had carpet and she didn't break it, "Uh. You know, Carlton, I do need a friend. I just hope you don't mind being my shoulder to cry on."  
He himself was shocked at what he had just told Juliet over the phone, but didn't take it back, "Of course I don't." He said, but before he hung up he said something else, "O'Hara, even though Spencer gets on my nerves 24/7, he's your boyfriend, and I have to respect your choice of men, or boys."  
As she put the phone down, more tears started to fall. She was completely shocked at her partner's statement. He had been acting SO strange lately. She didn't know that he felt that way.

She heard a knock at the door, she straightened herself up enough to be presentable to answer the door.  
"Hey, O'Hara." Lassiter gave her a sad look when he saw how horrible she looked, "Can I come in?"  
"Yes, of course." She said and closed the door after he had entered. She looked at him just standing there. She lost it, again.  
He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but cry harder.  
"Thank you, so much, Carlton." She said as she pulled away from the hug.  
"You're welcome." He said.  
"So, are you hungry?" She said, wiping her tears, "I have some pineapple in the kitchen."  
"Ew, I hate pineapple." He replied with a disgusted look on his face.  
She gave him a half-smile and headed for the kitchen.  
While she was in the kitchen, Carlton sat himself on the couch, he took in the components of everything in the room. Just as he started eyeing the books on the shelves, he heard the sound of glass breaking. He jump of the sofa and sprinted for the kitchen. He found Juliet there. Standing in front of broken glass on the floor.  
"What? What is it?" He asked her.  
"I-I know where he is." She replied.  
"What? Where! We'll have a legion of officers there in under 10 minutes!"  
"I know where he is." She repeated.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but, I had to leave ya hangin...**


	15. Get Out!

"Gus, I'm sorry I got you into this." Shawn said.  
"It's okay, Shawn. I didn't think a psychopath would pop up a every few years when I got into this detective agency thing."  
"Detective agency thing? Really? Gus." Shawn was already overwhelmed, they were both about to die. A tear slid down.

"O'Hara?" Lassiter said. But it was too late, she was on the floor weeping in front of the broken glass.  
"I-I know where he is." She said through what seemed like a river of tears.  
"Where?" He replied calmly.  
"I-I know where he is." She said.  
"O'Hara. I see that you know where he is. But if you don't tell me, we can't help save him." Lassiter said as he sat down beside her on the kitchen floor.  
"He's-they're-Yesterday I saw a dog missing flyer on a light post in front of that coffee place." She said, still weeping, "The address, the contact information. That's them."  
"Wait, why didn't you say something yesterday?" He asked, "What's the address?"  
"I guess it didn't really click in my mind." She stood up and straightened her hair and wiped her tears, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go save the love of my life and his friend. I'll text you the address."  
"Wait! O'Hara!" He yelled after her. She was already out the door.  
He took off after her, she turned around when her heard his footsteps, "Carlton! I have to find Shawn!"  
"O'Hara, you're not thinking straight, if you go by yourself you could be in danger, too. Let me go with you."  
She gave in, "Okay, fine."

They pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse. Lassiter had already called for backup, and they all got there around the same time. Juliet and Lassiter ran inside with the other officers close behind.  
"Gus, I'm gonna miss Juliet." Shawn said as another tear fell.  
"Shawn, I'm gonna miss Rachael." Gus replied as a tear slipped down his face.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Lassiter asked Juliet.  
"No?" She replied as they tried to get around all the boxes in the room.  
"Shh, listen." He said.  
They all stopped moving. Faint cries for help could be heard in the distance.  
"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Jules?" Shawn said, "Gus! It's Jules! She here to save us! We're not gonna die! Cry louder!"  
"There's still a chance that we'll die Shawn!" He said motioning his head at the ticking bomb that had 5 minutes left.

"Shawn! Gus!" Everybody yelled. The cries were getting louder as they got closer.  
"In here! There's a bomb! We're not gonna make it!" Gus yelled from behind a door.  
"Call bomb squad." Lassiter said to one of the officers, "Spencer, listen closely, is the door locked?"  
"I don't know! But don't worry, you can't trigger anything!"  
The ticking bomb now had 3 minutes.  
Lassiter tried to open the door. Unlocked. He opened the door and ran to them to untie them from a pole in the middle of the room.  
"Um, guys." Gus said after he and Shawn were free, "We better get out of here!" He pointed to the bomb, now with 2 minutes.

* * *

**Much torture, yes? hehe**


	16. Found Or So You Think

"I think we better get out of here!" Gus said again.  
"Ditto!" Shawn yelled as they all got the heck out of there.

They got out, and started running for their lives.  
They got far enough away, and watched as the building burst into flames.  
"That was really close!" Shawn said as he hugged Juliet.  
"Yes, it was." She said and a tear ran down.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked her.  
"Because, you're safe. I don't know what I would do if you," She gulped, "died."  
"But I didn't, you came to the rescue."  
"Yeah, about that. How did you find us?" Gus asked as he came up to hug Juliet, too, "We seriously thought we were goners."  
"There was a missing dog poster on a post in front of that coffee place, you know, Coffee with Attitude. It had you and Gus as the contact, but the address wasn't your apartment, and there was no phone number. I saw it yesterday, but I didn't actually know that it was you until a while ago."  
"Really!? Jules! I'm so proud of you! Seeing details like that is very observant! It's almost like being psychic." Shawn replied pulling her into a kiss.  
"Um, hello?" Lassiter asked from behind the kissing pair, "Why did that guy put that poster up?"  
"Oh, yeah. Remember that case we had? The one with the mountain lion? Mike had a missing poster. Um, and you know his name, right?" He said, still hugging Jules.  
"No, we never figured that out." Juliet said.  
"Oh, well in that case, his name is Julian Carter."  
"Wait, whoa, whoa, I know that name." Lassiter said.  
"Yep, he's who you think he his. He wanted revenge on us for putting Alice in jail." Gus said.  
"What? Why would he want revenge? We questioned him. He said he didn't know Alice." Juliet said.  
"Yeah, they met after you questioned him and. They became 'best' buds." Shawn replied.  
"You mean they were dating?" Lassiter asked.  
"Correctamundo, Carlito Lassiteros" Shawn said.  
"Don't call me that. Where is this guy? Where did he get the information?"  
"He told us that he stalked us and hacked into the police database." Gus said.  
"He hacked us?" Lassiter asked, "How the heck did he do that?"  
"I don't know! And don't you think that him stalking us is more important?" Shawn asked.  
"Eh." Lassiter replied.  
"Well, we should go." Juliet said just as the firemen and paramedics arrived.  
"You wanna ride with me?" Juliet asked Shawn.  
"Sure." He said and followed her to the car, "I missed you."  
"I missed you, too." Juliet replied.

That night, Juliet layed in her bed, crying happy tears. Her boyfriend was found and he was safe. was the thought that she kept in her mind until she drifted off to sleep.

The sound of breaking glass startled her from her sleep. But, now, was she safe?  
She left her room quietly grabbing her gun on the way out. She creeped around every corner. But then, something hit her on the back of the head, and she saw jet black darkness.

Shawn walked up to Juliet's apartment and knocked on the door. He was going to surprise her with a special dinner and movie. He had flowers and everything.  
After there was no answer, he knocked again, and then again.  
"That's it." He said, and reached for the key he had to her apartment. He had made a copy back when they started dating.  
He unlocked the door, and went in, "Jules?"  
He looked around, and that's when he saw it: Broken glass from the window, blood on the floor, and no Juliet.

* * *

**This story is nowhere near complete... Muahahaha**


	17. Time For a Change

Shawn fell to his knees. He had thought this case was done and over with. Beside the fact that Julian was still out there, they were safe, and they had police protection. But now, Julian had Juliet. That psycho had almost gotten away with blowing Shawn and Gus up. He couldn't even think about what he was going to do, now that Juliet was a hostage.

He wasted no time in pulling out his phone and dialing Lassiter, "Lassie, he has Jules."  
Shawn was done with all the crying. Sure, he cared SO much for Jules, but, there was no time to waste in crying over everything. It was time to turn on Serious Kick Butt Shawn mode.  
"What? How?" Lassiter asked, quickly bringing Shawn out of his thoughts.  
"I'm not sure, I'm at her apartment, right now. I found broken glass from the window, and blood." Shawn replied while scanning the room for any clues that Julian might have left behind.  
"I'll be there in 3 minutes." Lassiter said after a few moments.  
Before Shawn could say anything further, Lassiter hung up the phone.  
Shawn put his phone back in his pocket before doing another quick scan of the apartment.  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except for the glass and the blood on the floor.  
"Come on, think." Shawn whispered quietly to himself.  
He couldn't find anything in the living room, so he went to Juliet's room to see if there was anything there.  
Sure enough, one of the hidden weapons she kept there, was gone.  
Before he could reach for his phone to call Lassiter again, he burst through the door.  
"Spencer! Where is my partner!" Lassiter said.  
Shawn left the bedroom and went back to the living room, "I don't know, Lassie. But, I have a feeling," He put his hand to his head, "that she heard the glass break, grabbed her gun, and came in here to find him."  
"Did you call Guster?" Lassiter asked Shawn, but quickly regretted saying so, when he saw the expression on Shawn's face.  
"No, but that's a good idea. I'll go call him." Shawn said as he stepped out of the apartment.  
Lassiter gave him an odd look as Shawn passed, but shrugged it off, and continued to oversee the processing of the scene.

"Gus?" Shawn said, after he dialed the familiar number, "I have, uh, some bad news."  
"Please tell me that you didn't-" Gus started.  
"Jules is gone." Shawn said, he could tell by the silence that came from the other end, that Gus hadn't quite processed the information, so he repeated it, "Gus, Julian has Jules."  
"How!" Gus finally said, "What does he want with Jules, anyway! She didn't do anything."  
"Actually, Gus, she did. She almost killed Alice."  
"She what?" Gus screamed.  
"Dude, relax. Almost killed her. Remember? The ax fight? But I don't think that has any relevance to all of this." Shawn replied.  
"How is it that you're not freaking out?!" Gus screamed again.  
"Dude! Cut it out with the yelling! You're going to damage my hearing!"  
"Sorry, just, please answer the question." Gus said, trying to calm down.  
"I'm relaxed, because-"  
"Because what, Shawn?"  
"Let me finish! I'm relaxed because I know that he won't hurt her."  
"How do you know that?" Gus asked.  
"Would you mind coming over here so I can tell you?" Shawn asked.  
"Yeah, okay, sure." Gus replied, "Where are you?"  
"Her apartment." He said as he hung up the phone. He walked back into Juliet's apartment, "Did you find anything?"  
"Nothing, yet." Lassiter replied. This whole ordeal was getting worse by the second.

* * *

**Thanks, again, to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate all of it! :D Thanks SO much!**


	18. Jamba Juice, Anyone?

"Shawn!" Gus called when he had arrived at the apartment. He walked in the door and the first thing he noticed was the blood spread on the floor. He forced himself not to throw up, "Shawn!"  
"Buddy!" Shawn called from the other room, "In here!"  
Gus followed the voice of his friend, "What the heck are you doing? You're so calm. Please tell me what's going on with you!"  
"Okay, calm down." Shawn said quietly, leaving the spot in front of the bookshelf to go to his best friend, "Let's get a Jamba."  
"Shawn? What is going on!" Gus asked, freaking out at his friend's strange behavior.  
"I'll fill you in on the way." Shawn said, grabbing Gus's arm, and heading for the door.

"Okay, what's going on. Why does he have Juliet. Why aren't you freaking out right now?" Gus said, getting into his new, green car, he had affectionately named the Kiwi.  
"Dude! Cut it out! Ooh, sweet ride. What's the name?" Shawn said when his eyes met the vehicle.  
"Kiwi." Gus muttered from behind the wheel.  
"Sweet! Literally." Shawn said.  
"Get in here, Shawn, and tell me what's going on!"  
"How many times am I going to have to tell you to chill before you actually do it?" Shawn asked, obeying Gus, and getting in the car.  
"Until. you answer the question."  
"Which one? You asked many." Shawn said with a smirk.  
"Okay, I'm going to try, I repeat try, to calm down a little. First question, why are you not freaking out? You told me on the phone you knew that she was not going to be harmed. What makes you think that? He almost killed us!"  
"He still wants to kill us, Gus. But, he's not going to kill Juliet."  
"Shawn! What did you see? What makes you know she's not in danger?"  
"Gus, hang in there. Come on, let's get a Jamba. I need something pineapple so I can fuel up."  
"Fuel up for what?"  
"Finding Jules, then killing that psycho you know to be Julian Carter."  
"You're gonna kill him! You can't do that!"  
"Dude, quiet down. People can hear us. Now, I can, and I will. Start driving." Shawn said, turning the key for Gus.  
"You can't, Shawn. That's murder."  
"Gus, I don't have time to argue."  
"You have as long as it takes to get to Jamba Juice." he said, putting his foot on the gas and starting to drive.  
"Okay, I'll tell you everything. But, you have to promise me something." Shawn said, turning on the radio, only to hear that what was playing was Baby by Justin Bieber, "Dude, what the heck?"  
Gus quickly changed the station, "Nothing. What?"  
Shawn shook his head in an attempt to erase what he had just heard, "Okay, you have to promise that you will take care of Jules for me."  
"Take care of Jules for you? What?"  
"If I die in the process of taking out Julian, I want you to take care of her for me. Tell her everything, the ring, everything."  
"Shawn, you are not going to die."  
"I might. Now, do you promise?"  
"Yes, Shawn, I do. Now, what's going on?" Gus said, as he pulled into the Jamba Juice parking lot.  
"Sweet, we're here. Do you want me to run in and grab you something, or you wanna come with?"  
"You go head and run in. Get me a Razzmatazz."  
"Sure thing, buddy."  
Shawn slammed the door of the small car shut before turning to go get his and Gus's fruit drink.  
He walked in, taking in the scent of fresh fruit. He also noticed a shady figure in the corner, but just thought that he was waiting for his drink, so he continued to walk up to the counter, and told the young girl at the register, "One Razzmatazz an one Aloha Pineapple smoothie."  
"That will be right up." She smiled at him.  
"Thanks." Shawn looked back at the shady man in the corner.  
"Hey." The man said in a low, muffled voice.  
"Hey." Shawn said walking over to him.  
"Here." The man said, taking a small, folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Shawn.  
"Um, thanks." he said. He unfolded the note, and his mouth dropped open.  
"One Razzmatazz and one Aloha Pineapple smoothie." the cashier said.  
Shawn turned when he heard the girl, "Oh, thanks."  
He paid for it, and ran out the door, back to Gus's car. He had breaking news.

* * *

**Keep ya waiting long enough? I am back, and writing more of this story! :D Had to stop, just for a while. Yeah, this chapter doesn't reveal very much, the next chapter definitely will! As soon as I write it... lol :D**


	19. The Note

"Gus!" He ran to the car, but stopped when he realized his hands were full and couldn't open the door. He put his drink on the roof of the car and opened the door. Grabbing his smoothie from the roof, he slipped into the car. "Dude, guess what?" He handed Gus's drink to him.  
"What, Shawn. How long are you going to wait to tell me what's going on." he said. Then, took a sip of his drink.  
"I'm going to tell you right now, Gus. Look at this." He handed Gus the folded piece of paper he had received from the mysterious man.  
"What is it?"  
"Open it and read it aloud. I want to see you're reaction when you read that one part." Shawn took another sip of his smoothie.  
"Okay." He opened the note, cleared is throat, and started reading, "Dear Shawn, you aren't going to accomplish anything by killing me, oh no. But, if you want to so bad, go ahead and try. I'll give you the address, soon. Talk later, JC." He stared at the note, then looked to Shawn, "Who's JC?"  
"Are you serious? Julian Carter. But that's not the point, Gus. He's following us. We had that conversation, like, 15 minutes ago."  
"How is he following us? Wouldn't that task be more difficult to accomplish when we are under police protection. We would have seen someone getting close to us."  
"What if there's a bug?" Shawn whispered.  
"In my car!?" Gus screamed.  
"Only one way to find out." Shawn got out of the car, and looked all over for something resembling a bug.  
He heard his cell phone start to ring, and pulled it from his pocket, "Hello, this is Shawn Spencer, I'm not available to take your call, please-"  
"Cut it out, Spencer. I know you answered it."  
"Oh, Lassie, wasn't expecting you to call." Shawn shot a look over to Gus, who shrugged.  
"Don't you have caller ID?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Dude!" Gus called.  
"What? I'm on the phone."  
"I found something."  
"Lassie, I'm gonna have to call you back."  
"No, Spencer wait-" But Shawn clicked end, not hearing Lassiter's words.  
"What'd you find, buddy?" Shawn said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and went over to Gus.  
"Look." Gus said, reaching into the cushion of the back seat, he took out a small black recording device.  
"He heard us talking the whole time!" Shawn yelled, slamming his fist on the car door, "Ow."  
"Don't do that, this is a new car. We better get this thing to Lassie."  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Shawn got back into the car. Gus did the same.  
Gus started the car, and started to drive toward the station.  
Shawn's phone rang, again, and he reached back into his pocket to take out his phone. This time, he looked at the caller ID. Blocked. "Hello?"  
"You are one smart guy, Shawn. You already found my bug. But, let me get on with what I was going to say before you found the bug. I heard that you want to kill me, is that correct?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.  
"I-" Shawn started.  
"I know you want to. I heard it myself."  
"Why are you still following us, Julian?" Shawn asked. He was already furious with the man.  
"Look's like your wonderful girlfriend Juliet has something to say to you." Julian said, ignoring Shawn's question and putting Juliet on the line, "Shawn!"  
"Jules? Are you okay? How ya doing? Where are you, I'm coming to save you."  
"Shawn, this is a call to say goodbye."


	20. Help

**You get 2 chapters today! Yay!**

* * *

"What? Sweetie, you're going to be fine. We're going to find you! Don't worry." Shawn was frantic now. He was having a flashback of the time he was shot and taken hostage.  
"Shawn, I love you and I will miss you. Goodbye." Juliet said quietly.  
He heard a faint sniff on the other end, "Jules!"  
"Well, that's about all she had to say. You made a sweet couple, Shawn. Meet me in that alley, again, tonight. Same time. I'll make sure not to use chloroform this time. You know what? I'll take her with me to the alley, you two can exchange your goodbye kiss and whatever." And with that, the sound of the dial tone rang in Shawn's ear. He lowered the phone so that it rested in his lap. He turned to Gus, "Gus, uh, I'm having second thoughts about the whole Juliet's safe thing." He sniffed.  
"Don't worry, Shawn. Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see." Gus said, reaching a free hand to touch Shawn's shoulder.  
Shawn straightened up almost immediately. He didn't need to have another breakdown.

They finally reached the station. Shawn was out of the car and in the building before Gus even turned off the engine.  
"Jules is in trouble!" Shawn yelled to nobody in particular when he was inside.  
"What?" Lassiter asked Shawn, he ran to the younger man, "Where is my partner."  
"Look Lassie, I have no idea what's going on either, just hear Shawn out." Gus said from behind the other 2 men.  
They both spun around to see Gus, who, to their surprise, was holding another piece of paper.  
Shawn ran to his friend and snatched the paper from him.  
Before Shawn could read what was written on the paper, Lassiter snatched it from him.  
"Hey!" Shawn yelled at the older detective, "I was reading that!" He tried to get it back, but Lassiter was taller and he used it to his advantage.  
When Shawn stopped trying to take the paper away, Lassiter lowered his arms, and read aloud, "Shawn, I have some sad news. Looks like Juliet will not be able to make it to the alley tonight. There was a slight problem. See you tonight Shawny. And good luck. You'll need it."  
Shawn's eyes widened in horror, "Jules. Lassiter, I'm going to need your help again." He smiled up at him.  
"What?"  
"Remember how you helped me find Carp? I need to do it again. Hopefully this time Gus's car will not die tragically."  
Lassiter nodded in agreement.  
"Oh, and here." Gus dug the piece of paper they had received earlier out of his pocket and handed it to Lassiter, "We got it when we were at Jamba Juice. He overheard us talking."  
Lassiter's eyes scanned the note, "You were planning on killing him?" His eyes going back to the 2 men before him.  
"I still am, but only if he does something stupid."  
"You can't do that, Spencer. That's murder, what would Juliet want you to do?"  
Shawn looked at the older man in shock. He was being nice? "I guess you're right. But, will you help me capture him, then?  
"If it means saving my partner, then yes."  
Shawn smiled. His green eyes had their usual shine. "Thanks, Lassie. I knew I could count on you." He put his hand on Lassiter's shoulder.  
"Do not touch me."  
"Copy that." Shawn replied, taking his hand off the detective, "He wants to meet me at the alley, again. He didn't say anything about backup this time. Now, too much backup will scare him off and he will do who knows what to Jules. So, you're my backup."  
Lassiter nodded again, "I'll get everything ready. Spencer, you aren't going to kill the idiot. Got it?"  
"Aye aye." Shawn saluted.  
Lassiter turned and walked away.  
"I've never seen Lassie this way." Gus said to Shawn.  
"Oh, dude, you missed it. While you were gone, you know, I told you I had a breakdown in front of him. Well after that, he was totally on board. He changed. He was all like, 'I'm going to find this psycho that has Guster.'" He said, mimicking Lassiter's words.  
"Really?" Gus looked surprised.  
"I'll tell you the rest of the story later. Right now, I need to prepare for the night ahead of us."


	21. Deadly Alley

"Are you ready, Spencer?"  
"I think so." Shawn said. He looked to Lassiter.  
"Good luck." He smiled faintly at Shawn.  
"Okay."  
Shawn got out of the car and headed for the alley. This time, he was prepared for anything that might take place there. He had a gun, a walkie, and a tracker.  
"Hey, Julian! Come out!" Shawn shouted.  
Julian came out of the shadows.  
"What is it with you and dark places?" Shawn asked.  
Another figure moved in the shadows. It made a small moan making Shawn freak out.  
"Jules!" He started towards her but was stopped by Julian.  
"Don't." Julian said, pointing a gun in his direction.  
Shawn's hands shot up in the air. So much for the gun he had. It was of no use now.  
"Please, can I just say goodbye to her?"  
Julian sighed and lowered his gun, "Make it quick."  
Shawn ran to Juliet and removed the gag.  
"Jules, I'm so sorry I got you into this."  
"It's not you're fault that a psycho comes seeking revenge."  
"I guess that's true."  
"Hurry it up!" Julian yelled.  
"Jules, I love you." He leaned in for a kiss, but didn't kiss her, he whispered in her ear, "I have a plan, we're gonna get you out of here." Then he kissed her.  
She nodded, "I'll miss you."  
"Okay, you've said your goodb-"  
"Not so fast!" Shawn turned around with his gun, pointing it at Julian, "Drop your weapon or I'll shoot. I've got many reasons to do so already."  
"Wow, Shawn. Look at you all-"  
"Shut it!"  
Juliet was surprised at Shawn's actions. He's never seen this side of him.  
"Okay!" Julian shouted, dropping his gun to the ground.  
"Now, move." Shawn started walking toward Julian.  
"Sure!"Julian grabbed is gun from the ground and ran for Juliet and put her in front of him. He put the gun to her head. "Ha! Now what are you going to do, Shawny boy!"  
At this point Shawn was borderline furious.  
"Let her go, Julian."  
"Make me!" Julian cocked the gun.  
"Shawn!" Juliet called out.  
"Just hang in there, sweetie." Shawn kept his gun trained on Julian, "Let. Her. Go."  
A bat squeaked in the silence making Julian jump and shoot his gun.  
Juliet dropped to the ground.  
"No!" Shawn screamed, "You!" And with that, he shot Julian.  
"Jules, are you okay? Are you okay?" He ran over to her, checking for a pulse. He was filled with relief when he found one, faint, but it was there.  
"Lassie!" Shawn yelled into his walkie, "He shot Jules. Don't worry, Julian's dead. But we need an ambulance now!"  
"Copy." Lassiter said back.  
Shawn put down his walkie and took off his jacket to try and stop her bleeding chest. Julian's jump had caused him to move his aim at her head and he shot her chest instead.  
"Shawn." Juliet said faintly.  
"I'm here, Jules. I'm right here. Everything's going to be fine. Julian's dead. The ambulance is on it's way, you're going to be fine."  
"I love you so much." Juliet said, more faint than the last time she had spoken.  
"O'Hara!" Lassiter said.  
"Lassie, is the ambulance here?" Shawn didn't stop what he was doing.  
"Right here." Lassiter moved out of the way so the medics could get to Juliet.  
"Jules, I'm right here." Shawn said, holding her hand as they lifted her onto the gurney.  
"I love you, Shawn." She was barely able to get out before she lost consciousness.  
"I'm sorry, sir. Family only." The medic stopped Shawn from getting in the ambulance with Juliet.  
"I am family! I'm, I'm her fiance."


	22. Hospital Stay

**Sorry for the delay! But here it is!**

* * *

Shawn was allowed into the ambulance and he went to Juliet and held her hand. Never once did he let go. He didn't want her to leave him. It was his fault that this happened. Was it a good thing that he had chosen that career?  
"She's losing blood fast." One of the paramedics said.  
"More pressure on the wound." The other medic said.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Shawn asked.  
"The fact that she didn't die on impact is already a good sign. Being shot in the chest usually doesn't end well for people. She is one strong person."  
Shawn looked back at Juliet, "Everything's going to be okay, Jules."

"Quick!" A doctor shouted when the arrived at the hospital, "Put her in room 3."  
Shawn was right next to Juliet while they wheeled her into the room.  
"Sir, you can't be in here unless you are family." The nurse stopped him.  
"I'm her fiance." Shawn said with confidence. Even though he was lying about that, he wanted to believe it.  
The nurse stepped out of the way so that he could enter.  
He resumed his place next to Juliet. He couldn't watch the surgical process of removing the bullet. He kept his eyes on her face. Still holding her hand.

"Sir!" The doctor yelled at Shawn.  
Shawn snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had been daydreaming. He looked up at the doctor, "Is it over? What?"  
"Hello, sir, I'm Doctor Brooks. We successfully removed the bullet. She will be okay, but she will need a couple weeks to recover."  
"How long has it been? What time is it?"  
"Well, sir-"  
"Shawn Spencer." Shawn corrected him, "This here is Juliet O'Hara."  
"Well, Mr. Spencer, as you can see, you are in the recovery section of the hospital next to your fiance. You do not remember? It has been 2 hours since she left surgery. It is 1am. I'd like for you to fill out a couple of forms about her medical history."  
Shawn looked around to take in his surroundings.  
He realized that he was in recovery. What had he been thinking about for the past 2 hours?  
He looked at Juliet's still figure then back to the doctor, "I can't leave her."  
"You must love her very much."  
"I do." He looked back at Juliet. He was still holding her hand.  
"You can fill out the forms here. I will get them." Dr. Brooks said. Smiling at Shawn before leaving the room.  
"Oh, Jules. I'm so sorry." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"Shawn! I just heard everything from Lassie, how is she?" Gus asked as he ran into the room.  
Shawn looked up at his friend, "She's still unconscious, but that is, I'm assuming, from the surgery. The doctor just came in and told me she'll be fine. But she'll take a few weeks to recover. You know, this case has been a wild one."  
Gus grabbed a nearby chair and placed it next to Shawn's before sitting in it, "You can say that again. I'm just happy that it's finally over. This has been the longest case ever."  
"This case has been a wild one. And no, it hasn't been the longest one. We had Yin and Yang. That was 3 years."  
"Why'd you say that first part again?"  
"You asked me to."  
Gus sighed, "Technically, we didn't know that the Yang case was still going on until Mary told us as much."  
"True. So, 2 years then? That's still longer than this one."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Dude, I have to tell you something." Shawn changed into serious Shawn.  
"What?" Gus asked, giving a look of confusion at his friend for his sudden change of behavior.  
"They think she's my fiance." Shawn mumbled.  
It was loud enough for Gus to hear, though. "They do? Why'd you tell them that?"  
"I wanted to ride with her in the ambulance, they said family only. So I told them I was her fiance. Then, before surgery, they wouldn't let me in unless I was family. I told them then, too." Shawn glanced over to Juliet. The room was quiet except for her heart monitor beeping, which was the only sound.  
"Okay, Mr. Spencer, if you could just fill out these." Dr. Brooks came in with a few papers.  
"Great, homework." Shawn sighed as the doctor handed Shawn the papers.  
"Oh, don't think of it as homework. Think of it as...writing her biography." He smiled at the two.  
"Thanks, Doc." Shawn said and the doctor left again.  
"Yay, a biography. That's longer than homework."  
"It's about Juliet. You know everything about her."  
"Says who? I don't know her deepest fear. I do not want to know that one, either."  
"I see your point. Here, I'll help you fill these out." Gus said, grabbing a few of the papers Shawn had.  
"I don't have a pen." Shawn said.  
"Oh, here. I have one." Gus said, handing one to him.


	23. A Ring?

**Okay, just want to apologize for taking a billion years to update. Sorry. I was sufferin from writer's block which I think left some side effects. So, I hope this chapter doesn't suck. lol :D**

* * *

There was a slight moan from the bed Juliet was lying in. This made Shawn look up from his work. Never once did he let go of her hand. This made writing difficult for him because he had the paper on his knees as he wrote.  
"Jules?" Shawn asked the figure.  
Gus looked up as well.  
Juliet blinked her eyes open. "Shawn?"  
"Jules!" Shawn said happily.  
Juliet felt weight on her finger and looked down at her left hand. There was a diamond ring there.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"Oh, uh. Sorry. The only way they would let me in with you was if I was family. So I told them you were my fiance. I slipped that on so they would believe it. Sorry."  
Juliet smiled, "That's okay. You can leave it. It's beautiful."  
"It's my grandmother's ring." Shawn turned to Gus with a giant smile, "Dude."  
Gus looked at Shawn with the same smile on his face, "I know." Gus pressed the call button.  
"So how ya feeling?" Shawn asked Juliet.  
"My head hurts." Juliet responded.  
"Ah, Ms. O'Hara. You are awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor and a couple of nurses came in.  
"My fiance," Juliet looked at Shawn, "Was just asking that."  
Shawn's eyes widened and he looked back at Gus.  
Juliet continued, "I have a headache, and I can't feel my chest."  
The nurses helped Juliet sit up.  
"Ah, yes. The headache is from the medication. It will fade soon. Your chest is numb because of the surgery. Feeling will come back. Now, Mr Spencer. Did-"  
"All right here, Doc." Shawn gave the filled out papers to Dr. Brooks.  
"Thank you. I will look over these."  
"Hey, partner!" Lassiter said as he entered the room.  
"Hello, Carlton." Juliet waved.  
Lassiter noticed the ring on her finger, "What's that?" He pointed at the ring.  
"Carlton, silly. This is my engagement ring."  
"What? When did you get engaged?"  
The doctor was now curious as to why Lassiter didn't know.  
"Carlton. You've known for a long time. Shawn and I have been engaged for...what is it now? 2 days?" She asked Shawn.  
Shawn, again, looked at Gus.  
"Dude, knock it off." Gus said.  
"Sorry. Yes, sweetie, 2 days." He smiled.  
"What!? You are marrying Spencer?!"  
"I am." Juliet nodded. "Don't play dumb, silly."  
Lassiter stood there his mouth open in shock.  
He threw his arms in the air, "I can't believe this."  
"Please, she needs her strength." The doctor interjected.  
"Yes, I agree. She needs rest, Lassie. You shouldn't start a locomotion over nothing." Shawn stated.  
"You mean commotion." Gus corrected. He got up from his seat, "Lassie, let's go get a coffee or something." And the two left so Gus could explain everything.  
"I've heard it both ways!" Shawn called after Gus.  
"Well, Ms. O'Hara, you need your rest. Don't exert yourself to much by having misunderstandings with your co-workers." Dr. Brooks said.  
"How'd you know he was my co-worker?"  
Dr. Brooks smiled, "When he came in, he said 'Hey partner.' Also, I knew that you were an officer of the law. Mr. Spencer told me as much during the surgery. And, I could see his gun and badge. I put it together."  
"Wow! You could be a detective yourself." Shawn smiled.  
"Thank you. I took a course in college..."  
The two let the doctor ramble on as they sat quietly holding each other's hands and smiling.

* * *

**So, I need you guys' opinion. Do you think this was a good ending? Or do you think it needs a bit more closer to anything I may have left unanswered? Any ideas are appreciated! :D Thanks! :D**


	24. Epilogue

Shawn and Juliet watched from the side as Lassiter and a couple other officers brought in the last of Julian's goons.  
"I'm glad this case is finally over." Shawn said and held Juliet's hand before lifting it to plant a kiss on the back.  
Juliet smiled and headed for her desk. Shawn followed her, as usual.  
"Oh my goodness!" Juliet exclaimed when she sat down at her desk.  
Shawn immediately started freaking out and looked at his wife of 3 months with a serious look. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Shawn started assuming the worst.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I remembered something I never told you about that," she shuddered, "case." She hoped that would give him a clue of what she was thinking. She really didn't like to talk about it.  
"What were you thinking?" Shawn was now relaxed and squeezed her hand, "That I'm a hero for saving you?"  
Juliet smiled, "That, and that I never told you what happened with Buzz. Remember? You told me you had a dream."  
"Oh! Right! I assumed that it was fine, because Buzz is one of the best guys on the force. Plus, he's too nice. I think my dream was still talking about Duck Dynasty. There was an episode I was watching before falling asleep about when they were trying to get honey and-"  
"I get it Shawn, it was the show talking." She accidentally let out a small laugh which Shawn caught.  
"How dare you laugh!" Shawn said playfully, "Well, it is a funny episode, but anyway let me continue. It was about bees, you know, buzz buzz? And then there was the police badge in my dream. My brain was telling me about a future episode!"  
She sighed, though amused at his dream, she was tired of having a long day at work and wanted to head home. "You look tired." Shawn said, reading her expression.  
"I am, I haven't been getting much sleep lately."  
Shawn frowned. He knew why. "The nightmares are back?"  
She nodded.  
Shawn's eyes lit up and his mouth drew up into a grin.  
"What?"  
"My wonderful wife needs some rest."  
"But what about my work?" She yawned.  
"The chief will understand. She's been feeling tired lately, too. Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"She's pregnant." He smiled.  
"You never seize to amaze me with your hyper observance skills."  
"It's a gift and a curse." He said, then pulled the rolling chair she was sitting in out from the desk. He put one hand under her knees and one behind her back and lifted her up bridal style.  
"Just like our wedding day." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Just like our wedding day." He repeated.  
She was asleep by the time he got out to the car.  
He laid her in the back seat and fastened her seat belt. He stood back and admired her while she slept. She was so beautiful.  
He closed the door and went over to the driver's side.  
After getting in and closing the door, he put his key in the ignition and turned it, struggling to turn the music down when it came out of the speakers blasting. He was relieved when that didn't wake her up.

She awoke when he opened the door to their house. He carried her into their room and placed her in bed.  
He climbed in slowly next to her and she snuggled close to him; taking in his scent of pineapple and aftershave. She always loved that smell. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "No nightmares tonight." he whispered quietly. And they both drifted off to a calm, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well, this story has finally come to an end! Wow, that took a long almost two months. I hope this is enough closer and makes everything cleared up. :) Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! :D It really means a lot to me! :D**


End file.
